


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by humanluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Just some cute cashton getting married in the desert, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, alcohol mention, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: They sit there for a beat, kissing each other slowly in the moonlight, Calum’s hand coming up to gently tangle into Ashton’s curls. He wishes life could always be so simple for them.--Or, the one where Calum and Ashton are in Joshua Tree.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> so ashton had his release party last week at joshua tree and my friends in the club suggested i write a cashton wedding fic in the desert so here it is!!! please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!!

Calum is sitting on the porch of the house that they’d rented out in Joshua Tree, nursing the drink in his hand as he stares out into the desert. They’d gotten out here a few days ago, the four of them. A meditative journey for them for their writing, they’d said. They’d spent so long touring nonstop over the last few years, they had started to fizzle out. So doing something like this felt good for them. Felt right for them to be doing right now. 

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” Calum turns to look over his shoulder and sees Ashton, smiling a little bit as he joins him. He grins as he scoots closer to him, pressing their bodies together. It’s a little chillier than he thought it would be out here, but it’s also night time, and the lack of sun definitely cools down the atmosphere here. 

“Just waiting for my favorite person to join me,” he hums, resting his head on his shoulder. It’s nice, being here like this with Ashton. They’ve been mostly quiet about their relationship -- mostly out of fear of what their fans might think, or their management. But here, in the middle of the desert, they could just be them. And Calum loved that about this moment. 

“Oh, so I’m your favorite person now?” Ashton chuckles. “I’m pretty sure you told Michael he was your favorite person two hours ago when he brought you a sandwich.” Calum nudges him playfully, sipping his drink as he smiles out into the desert. 

“Maybe if you had gotten me the sandwich like I had asked, then you would have been my favorite,” Calum teases. “Don’t worry. I just lied to him so he will continue to supply me with sustenance. We all know you’re actually my favorite.” Calum leans over and kisses him on the cheek, a little messy from his tipsy disposition. Ashton just smiles back at him, sliding an arm around his waist as he pulls him closer into him. Calum thinks for a moment that he could live just like this forever, settled under the stars in the middle of nowhere with the man that he loves. Sure, Michael and Luke could be there too, he supposes, but this moment could be bottled up forever and he would cherish it always. 

“Good thing that I love you, huh,” Ashton laughs softly, looking to Calum with soft eyes. Calum returns the gaze, propping his chin onto Ashton’s shoulder as he slides his arms around his middle with a soft grin. 

“And good thing I love you too,” he retorts, a playful tone in his voice before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. They sit there for a beat, kissing each other slowly in the moonlight, Calum’s hand coming up to gently tangle into Ashton’s curls. He wishes life could always be so simple for them. 

Ashton pulls back first, brushing some hair out of Calum’s eyes with a gentle smile. Calum returns the grin, sighing softly with adoration as he leans into Ashton’s touch. His fingertips are rough against his skin, as should be expected from any of them. He loves the feeling, regardless. Reminds him of how hard they’ve worked to get here, even if they have to get away to have a little peace of mind. 

“Let’s live in the desert together,” he jokes, smiling a little bit. “Just you and me and Duke. We can start a tumbleweed farm and it’ll just be us and no one else. What do you think?” Calum smiles a little bit with a laugh, leaning into him with a grin as he nods in agreement. 

“As much as I would love for that to happen, you know that we couldn’t possibly do that because of the band, Ash,” he laughs softly. “I do love it out here. Seems like somewhere that would be nice to like, get married at or something like that.” His cheeks pinken a little bit as he runs a hand through his dark locks, and Ashton just smiles at him, pulling him a little bit closer to him as he kisses his temple. Calum sinks into his touch, humming softly at the feeling of Ashton’s warm grip on his body. 

“I could see us getting married here someday,” he says with a soft grin. “Since we both know that that is what you meant, Calum, whether or not you want to admit it.” Calum looks up at him with stars in his eyes, and he thinks that he would do anything to make Ashton smile the way he is at him right now. “But yeah, I could see it. Could be nice, just a little thing with us and the guys and our families.” 

“God, the way you say it makes it sound like you’d want to do it tomorrow,” Calum laughs a little bit, smiling up at him. “But that does sound… really nice. Maybe we could do that. I’d really like that.” Ashton slides his hand over Calum’s, lacing their fingers together as he presses another soft kiss to his mouth. 

“Then it’s a plan,” he hums softly. 

“Hey, assholes, you gonna sit out there and be fucking gross and gushy all night, or are you going to come in here and fucking write with us?” They pull apart at the sound of Luke’s voice berating them, and they laugh a little together as they untangle themselves on the porch. 

“We’re coming,” Calum calls back, standing up and offering Ashton his hand with a soft smile. “Come on, we’ve got an album to write, handsome.” Ashton takes his hand, letting Calum help him up before leaning down and kissing him again. 

“Right behind you,” he hums as he pulls back, and Calum laughs excitedly as he drags him back into the small house, met with rolling eyes and laughs from Luke and Michael as they get to work on their next album. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Calum smiles softly at Ashton as they slowly twirl together under the stars. It’s been three years since they’d been here, at Joshua Tree, by the cabin they’d rented all those years ago to work on that album. They’d had two albums since then, and years of touring and success. There had been ups and down -- fights, tears, among other things. But they always dusted themselves off, pulled each other out of their respective ruts. They were there for Luke when he needed it, congratulated Michael when he’d gotten engaged.

And they did the same to them when they’d gotten engaged, last year on holiday, Ashton down on his knee and Calum a blubbering mess (even if he vehemently denied that he had even cried at all). It had been a whirlwind of a year with touring, writing and releasing an album, and planning their wedding all together. 

Which brought them here, back to Joshua Tree, where all those years ago they had promised one another to get married here someday. Surrounded by their friends, their families, facing each other with tears in their eyes as they swore their lives to one another (and Duke being cute as all get out in his little bow tie). 

So now they spun around together under the stars together, the music low as they cling to one another, Calum looking up at Ashton with all the adoration in the world. He’d never really thought they would end up here together -- he thought Ashton would get tired of him, or that he would just find someone Ashton -- helping him through his depression, his lowest days, and everything that came with it. 

“This is perfect,” he hums softly, his hands firm on Ashton’s shoulders, and Ashton just smiles at him, pulling him closer to him as they move together. He looks around at all of their friends with their partners, their parents looking at them with smiles on their faces, their siblings doing the same. “I couldn’t have asked for anyone more perfect to spend the rest of my life with.”

“No, you definitely could have found someone better,” Ashton laughs softly, shaking his head. “But I’m glad you settled for me, you know?” Calum laughs softly, his hands coming up to slide into Ashton’s hair, admiring how his wedding band glints in the dim outside lighting.

“You’re perfect for me, and that’s all that matters,” Calum muses softly, pulling back as the song changes to something a little more upbeat. Things have started to slow down, and they’d already shoved cake in each other’s faces and had dinner, and Calum felt so high he didn’t think he would ever come down. “You wanna get out of here? Everyone else can take care of themselves, you know.” Ashton smiles at him a little bit, nodding, leaning down to kiss him softly, and Calum thinks he could get drunk on the taste of his husband’s mouth.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.” Calum grins at him as he tugs at his hand, leading him back to their cabin where everything started.

And where everything would begin again.


End file.
